Talk:Subscription
Edits to Talk Page Removed resolved issues; link to previous version of page: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Subscription?diff=57005&oldid=20023 Missyvecc (talk) 06:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Recurring Block Subscription Mystic Hourglass? Should I add recurring block subscription Mystic Hourglass problem or is there a status update yet or whether it even is a problem?Janetmango (talk) 23:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) : I think it might make sense to mention that it's a current ticket and the HabitRPG people are aware of it. I don't know if everyone looks through the tickets when they open a new one, so if they check here first, it'd be pretty helpful to be linked to opened issue. (my two cents!) Missyvecc (talk) 00:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Worth clarifying how recurring subscriptions and Mystic Hourglasses work? I'm wondering if it would help to describe when additional Mystic Hourglasses are obtained based on recurring subscriptions. For example, I subscribed on the 12 month plan. I received 4 Mystic Hourglasses immediately. I assume when my subscription renews in a year, I'll receive 4 more rather than receiving 1 new one after 3 months. It wasn't clear to me that this is how it works. Of course, I may have misunderstood. GadgetComa (talk) 15:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea! I also have an annual subscription and I was surprised that I got 4 Mystic Hourglasses as soon as I subscribed. I was also surprised that my gem cap was so high right away. So yeah, I think that kind of information would definitely be useful. --Sonnet73 (talk) 20:28, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :I reread the page in preparation for making changes and came up with more ideas. It seems confusing the way the page flows, describing subscriptions, buying gems, 3 month benefits, etc. If I understand the subscription model, it really is always a recurring subscription and there are options for 1, 3, 6 and 12 months. I don't think there need to be so many different descriptions of subscription 'types'. I'd suggest keeping the intro paragraph explaining how subscriptions help and how to get to the subscription options, along with a summary of the cost. Then have the following headings: *Subscription Options - Describes the 1, 3, 6 and 12 month options and their cost. *Benefits of Subscribing - Describes the benefits as shown in the current Individual Subscription heading. *Bonus Benefits for 3 Consecutive Month Subscriptions - Describing these additional benefits and explaining how they are allocated for the different subscription lengths. *Payment Options - Describing the payment options, gift subscriptions, non-US PayPal details and how to change payment methods for an existing subscription. *Subscription Status - leave as is. *Cancelling a Subscription - Explain how to cancel, but maybe include suggestions about finding help or giving feedback if the person may be unsubscribing because of a problem or difficulty figuring something out. :Also, the Buying Gems section feels out of place here. :Sorry to dump so much detail here, but I'm a shiny new Wiking and haven't edited yet. I wanted to make sure I do things right, especially since this could be bigger than a simple edit. :GadgetComa (talk) 23:24, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :: That sounds really good! Please go ahead if you'd like to! I'll review your changes carefully after they're done so you don't need to be too concerned about making mistakes (other wiki editors might too). :: "I assume when my subscription renews in a year, I'll receive 4 more rather than receiving 1 new one after 3 months." -- Correct (although there is a bug that can prevent that happening; if you don't get the recurring benefits as soon as your subscription renews, email admin@habitica.com). :: "If I understand the subscription model, it really is always a recurring subscription" -- Yes, except for gift subscriptions, which never renew automatically. :: "Explain how to cancel, but maybe include suggestions about finding help or giving feedback if the person may be unsubscribing because of a problem or difficulty figuring something out." -- Great idea. Emailing that admin address is the best option. :: Something you might not be aware of: If you have a 1-month subscription, you get consecutive subscriber benefits at the END of your 3rd (6th, etc) month. So if you have subscribed for 2 months and your subscription renews, you do NOT get an Hourglass immediately. I think that's the only point of difference with 3+ monthly subscriptions (for those, as you have said, if you have subscribed for 3 months and your subscription renews, you DO get an Hourglass immediately). :: LadyAlys (talk) 00:40, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks for the feedback. I'm fine with making the changes. GadgetComa (talk) 13:01, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay. I've made my changes. I opted to remove the Buy Gems with Gold section. The page focuses on what you get from a subscription, how to subscribe and how to manage your subscription. Other than buying gems, there was no other detailed instruction on how to use the benefits of a subscription, so I don't think it fits. Feel free to overrule. ;) GadgetComa (talk) 20:55, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Thanks, GadgetComa! Those were good changes. LadyAlys (talk) 09:48, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Payment Method Details I've removed this text: Stripe (to use a credit card), PayPal (to use a credit card, bank account or PayPal balance), or Amazon Payments (to use the same payment method you use for Amazon purchases). and replaced it with this: Stripe, PayPal, or Amazon Payments The reason is that I'm not certain that PayPal and Amazon allow you to use anything other than a credit card. I recall something about the subscriptions being limited like that. I'll do some testing about this when I can, and if I'm wrong, that larger description can be put back in. If anyone is certain with out any doubt that the extra payment methods are possible, please let us know! LadyAlys (talk) 09:48, February 29, 2016 (UTC) New hourglass image @cTheDragons A while back, I converted & resized the Github hourglass svg image. It doesn't look nearly as good as the old style, so I didn't use it. Here's the Github render page, so you don't have to go find it. If you do want to replace the image, I already have a copy. EverythingCounts (talk) 20:09, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Regional Pricing While the prices mentioned on the wiki page are the ones I see in my browser as well, the mobile app shows some significant differences: Instead of $5.00 a month it asks for €5.49, 3 months are at €16.99, 6 months at €33,99 and a full year at €54,99. I couldn't find any information on this and I'm not sure whether it's a regional thing (and if it was, why Europe would have to pay so much more) or an app thing (but then, why would app users be charged more than desktop users). Whatever it is, it should probably be added to the article, right? 21:07, May 21, 2018 (UTC) If you can get a screenshot of that, it's worth following up with the admins on. Might be some sort of VAT for the country you're in, or it might be a hidden surcharge that they're not aware of. Taldin (talk) 21:07, May 22, 2018 (UTC) It's been over a month, but I think I figured it out: In the web version Europeans will pay regular US prices, using PayPal's conversion rates (42,23 EUR = 48,00 USD last time I checked). In the android app the payments are handled by Google Play services and priced as stated in the original post. The subscription is the same of course, resulting in mobile users paying a mark-up of ~13 Euro per year (if using the 12 month option). I sent an e-mail to admin@habitica where I mention the issue. Hopefully that was the right place to go? 00:42, June 28, 2018 (UTC)